Semiconductor light emitting devices have lower power consumption and longer lifetime than conventional bulb light sources. Thus, semiconductor light emitting devices are finding various applications such as display units and lighting fixtures. For instance, a semiconductor light emitting device including a light emitting diode (LED) is suitable for downsizing and low voltage operation, and its light emission can be easily controlled. Hence, it has widespread application.
On the other hand, in order to respond to further energy saving, there is demand for techniques to efficiently use the light emitted from the semiconductor light emitting device and to reduce power consumption. For instance, the package of a semiconductor light emitting device including an LED is provided with an enclosure for reflecting the light emission of the LED to control light distribution. However, the suitable light distribution depends on the purpose of the semiconductor light emitting device. Forming the enclosure adapted to different light distributions incurs increased cost. Thus, there is need for a semiconductor light emitting device and a method for manufacturing the same capable of realizing light distribution control at low cost and adaptable to widespread application.